


Lethargic and Sick

by KynastonViloet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KynastonViloet/pseuds/KynastonViloet
Summary: This game was built off of stress, and pain. Despair. Hope may be hard to find, but at the very least, she was lucky enough to have a friend to help her sleep at night. And he had her to help him out while he was sick.MakoHina drabble~-Spoilers to Trigger Happy HavocHappy Birthday to Aoi Asahina! 4/24





	Lethargic and Sick

**Author's Note:**

> these two are so cute i couldn't help but make a lil thingy for them
> 
> Happy bday to the precious donut loving swim girl~

"You know, I once heard someone tell me I should be good at dancing. I think it was my mom, actually."

"I have never really.. thought about that, I guess. Do you dance?"

"What?" She snorted, with a blatant laugh. She smiled from behind a sweet treat of a donut, the act of smiling itself seemed to bounce the mood into something happier.

"No way. Not even a little."

"Not even.. synchronized swimming?"

"Oh, geez, especially not synchronized swimming! That stuff is the worst! I cannot keep track of everyone else, or slow down that much, with everyone else."

"I wouldn't blame you."

"Haha, thanks." She chuckled, a little excited to have such a typical conversation. Ever since coming here, the such just.. didn't happen.

Makoto was fun to hang out with. A little confused, and näive sometimes, but he was a genuinely kind guy.

Plus.. she just felt the best, with him, as of late. Everyone else had their mysteries..

Even Sakura had her mystery, what she kept to herself. It actually put Hina on edge, to think over..

Kyoko was an absolute mystery.. even her Ultimate talent, she didn't tell anyone, for so long. And she just.. disappeared.. Hina just didn't even know, with her..

Hiro had an entire access of the future and events, and he kept them to himself..

Byakuya didn't even bother showing up to the early meetings..

Toko was.. Toko. And also.. her other part..

Makoto was a nice guy. Total open book.

Least likely to.. hurt her. At least she hoped..

"Hina..?"

His voice was as quiet as his respectful demeanor, refined. Though not disciplined; that was for sure. Just geuine respect.

He was a little stuffy, in the nose. His face was a little redder than usual, also. Kyoyo told everyone Makoto just had a fever, and looking at the student, Hina would believe it.

"Yeah, Makoto? What's up?" She smiled.

"You're really tense." He shouldn't be one to speak, because he was as well. Makoto seemed like he needed to lay down for a long rest.

"Ah, I am?" She tapped her chin in a cheeky fashion, but after a moment she just outright sighed.

"Yeahh.. I hoped you wouldn't notice."

Asking what was wrong was a dumb thing, that everyone stopped doing. Too many things were wrong to ever explain it all. To write down, it all. This entire situation, and life overall, was absolutely and completely.. wrong.

"I can tell.." Makoto seemed to hesitate, his fingertips tapping at the top of the table gently. They were the only two in the room, as everyone else supposedly had disappeared.

It wasn't anything more worrisome than so much else, currently happening, or close to happening.

"Is there anything I can.. do?"

Sick, and offering? What a sweet guy.

She mused to herself, looking over his flushed face. "No, I'm.. alright. But thank you for worrying.."

"Of course I'll worry.."

Asahina saw an opening to lighten up the situation, and elbowed his boney side, voice saturated with laughter. "Mm, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Wha.. it just means I care about you, is all.."

"Ohh, I didn't think you'd be so quick to admit it. Like.. some big strength complex, or something. But with emotions."

The thought reminded them both of a few of those who had passed.

"Well.." Makoto coughed, into his fist, briefly. "Of course I care about you. You're a very good friend.. You're.. nice, to talk to, in the mornings.. especially with everything happening, currently.."

Her brows creased in sympathy for the sick boy. "That's so sweet of you to say! Awh, thanks!!"

"I really didn't do much.. ah.."

She patted his shoulder in a reassuring sense, after wiping some of the stickiness from her fingers. "You do much! You're the best guy someone could ever have!"

He choked a little, on his air. It might have been from the sickness, of something else. Either way, she took her hand off to give him a little reassurance.

"Th.. anks.. and you're one of the best friends, someone could have."

Genuinely, she was fawning a little. Moments like this were so foreign to them both. Just sweet, genuine moments.

"Thank you so much!" She slid back on her chair. "Hey.. I'm going to go.. run a little, I think. Gotta burn off some steam, after such a great talk!" Asahina howled excitedly, racing to her strong and firm feet.

Makoto wasn't as hyped, staying seated, and curled up in his heavy coat for warmth. "I don't think I should.. join you.. but I'd be happy to talk some more later."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright! But I'll make you work twice as hard when you're feeling better, you know!"

"Hey, that makes me not want to come back and practice with you anymore." He was smiling, the slightest bit.

And she was grinning from ear to ear, as she exited the dining hall.

"Yeah, but you will, anyway! See you later, Makoto!"

He waved to Hina, as she raced quickly out of room. He couldn't keep up with her most days, he knew not today, especially. Not when he felt this bad.

Picking himself up on a much shakier pair of legs, he dragged himself all the way to his room. He wanted to sleep this horrible sickness off, and so he laid down to do exactly that.

\--

His sleep was shallow. The air was freezing, nipping at him from even underneath the covers.

Then the atmosphere in the room would take a drastic and sudden turn, and make Makoto burning in heat, to toss off the covers and melt into his thick jacket.

It was a horrible, endless cycle. He hated this sickness. To be fair.. he hated absolutely all of this, yes. But the sickness is what currently he decided to pick at.

Makoto's greenish eyes squeezed shut, as he hid under the heavy hood of his jacket.

He tried to silence his mind, count his labored breaths, truly anything that might possibly help him to ease into sleep.

...

Maybe he was laying there for seconds. Maybe minutes. Maybe even an hour or so.

He had absolutely no idea, as his back was turned to the ticking clock.

He was woken by a gentle tap on his door. A few, actually.

Makoto's brow furrowed as he listened closely, to see if his mind was playing tricks on him, or if someone was actually knocking.

Someone was knocking.. undeniably.

Gently, kindly. Little taps on the unbreakable, locked door.

Makoto, with a heavy sense of trust for all his friends, and no hesitation other than from his gruelling sickness, stood from his bed.

After dragging himself to his door, he opened the door up, to be met with a welcomed friend.

"H.. Hina..?" He asked, through an increasingly scratchy throat.

The girl in question blunked, as she looked over him.

His brunette hair, primarily the messy and untamed curls, were shoved into his green jacket's hoodie. His forehead was shining with a sheen layer of sweat, and his ghostly pale cheeks were flushed deeply.

"Geez, Makoto.." Hina exhaled, brooding. "You don't look good.."

Makoto frowned a little deeper, itching the side of his jaw. "I don't feel good, either.. I guess that fits.."

He invited her inside nonetheless, as they locked the door behind her. To lock the door was a normal hobby they both picked up during this killing game.

It was more of a routine thing than a thought action, at this point. And a good one, at that. Thank the skies above for the locks on the door.

Makoto sat on the end of the bed, resting his shaky form a bit, with a heavy sigh.

Asahina leaned in close, with the back of her hand pressed against his forehead. He might've burned an even deeper red at such an action.

"Wh.. what are you..?"

"Shush.."

He glanced up, briefly catching a bright redness to her own cheeks. Did he.. get her sick? Or maybe she was actually..

Was she embarassed, to be so close?

She took a step back and kept to herself, leaving him to look to her in unspoken wonder.

"You're burning up.. like, bad.. do you want some.. Ice, or, um.. something..?"

She sounded so unsure. But in second thought, he nodded a tad.

"That would be.. nice. Not if it's a problem to get but.." He coughed a little, looking down to his lap. "Thank you.. anyways."

Hina offered a small chuckle, and turned back around to mess with the door.

"I'll be right back, okay? Just a moment, I'll go and.. get that. You stay right here, okay, Makoto?"

"Of course.. thank you, again.."

"You're welcome!" With that, she had bolted back, closing the door behind her.

As heavy as his body felt, Makoto didn't wait a long time, before laying back on the bed and curling up under the sheets again.

\--

Sleep still wouldn't come.. but something close to it did. Just a relaxation, and it was nice to feel.

What was even nicer to feel, was a snipping, rude bite of chilliness on his overheated forehead, within a moment or so.

Hina has snuck back in unnoticed completely. The door was locked again, as she seated beside him on his bed. She pressed the bag of ice to his head, the bag wrapped in a thin rag.

"Hey.." He exhaled, eyes which were squeezed uncomfortably relaxed the slightest bit. At least visually, it seemed so.

His heavy shoulders slumped into the bed.

It was a silence between them, Makoto relaxing underneath a more comfortable temperature. Meanwhile, he didn't notice the swimming pro flushed dark, as well.

The silent room was comfortable, yes. But even so, Makoto had a full mind, and wished to speak up.

And so, he did just that.

"Hina.. how come you came in here, anyways..?" He spoke with a heavy yawn, covering his mouth with a hand, eyes droopy.

She blinked, as she caught his actions and dragging voice. "Crap; I didn't, like.. wake you up, did I..?"

Makoto blinked, trying to make it seem like she hadn't. "Awe, of course not.. I've been unable to sleep anyways.."

The _Nighttime_ message played a while ago, at this time. All the more reason why he was confused when she knicked on the door.

"I'm really sorry, Makoto.. I can uh.. go, if you'd like..?"

"No, no, stay.. it's fine, really. I do want to know why you are here, though.." He chuckled, dryly.

"Ah?" She blinked, gaze meeting with his directly. "O.. Oh.. I just wanted to.. talk. You said we would talk again soon.."

Asahina spoke, and as she did, she was so quiet. He was a little worried, admitedly.

He watched her closely from under the pack of ice, and offered a slight curl of his lips. An unintentional grin.

"I didn't know I was so fun to hang out with."

She bit back a wider grin. "Well, yes.. You're tons of fun! In your own way.. You're so.. chilled."

Makoto snickered, from under the ice pack. He caught a pun. She, unintentionally, did not.

"Well, thank you.. very much. I hope that's a good thing?"

Hina offered a laugh. "Yeah, it is..! You're just really.. really nice to be around, Makoto. You're my good guy friend."

"Thank you, Hina.."

"No, thank you..!"

"Heh.. okay. Then, I guess.. You're welcome."

It fell silent again, comfortable and content, he took the ice pack from her hand to put it on the side of his neck. That might've been weird for her to do, of course.

She sat by herself across from him, the two of them in a pleasant quiet.

Hina tapped her cheek, though. Her blue eyes fell. "Hey.. Makoto..?"

He blinked, and tilted his head some in an unconsciously curious motion. "Yes, Hina?"

"I did want to talk to you, but.."

He etched her on, by waiting patiently.

"I wanted to ask you something, actually.."

"You can ask me anything."

"Well.. uh." She was red. Worse than earlier, her cheeks almost as red as her jacket.

"I just.. so.. Can I.. like.. sleep here?"

Makoto arched a brow, switching the cold pack casually to the other side of his jaw.

Asahina trailed off quietly, eyes averted fully, to anything but the one she was asking. "I haven't been sleeping good.. at all.. just really.. scared, and stressed. I guess.."

She cleared her throat to glance back up. "Sakura used to.. let me stay in her room, or.. come to mine, and it helped me sleep a lot, having her there.. knowing, she was there.."

Makoto was no Sakura. Matter of factly, when it came down to it, he could probably loose anything mentally or physically, compared to her.

But Hina expressed care for him.. and trust, especially, in this. Makoto didn't doubt Asahina would hurt him.

He caught her glance, and looked closely, to find a slight redness around her tranquil blue eyes.

She was about to cry, it looked. For one reason or another..

"Asahina," He leaned forward, dropping the pack, and bringing the hand that wasn't holding it to grab onto her arm reassuringly.

His hand was hot against her sweater, and she could feel the heat radiate to her skin. She looked back up immediately, and their eyes seemed to lock.

"Of course you can stay here, tonight."

"It's.. it's really weird for a girl and a guy to be sleeping in the same room.."

Makoto struggled to hold back a cough of sickness in his scratchy throat. "I'll sleep on the floor, okay? I'm.. not too comfortable to be around, anyways.."

She shook her head quickly, and reached for his hand. Before she realized what she did, she grabbed his hand in her's.

"No, there's no way..! I won't make you sleep on the floor, when you're sick.."

"I don't want to make you.. uncomfortable.."

"No, no.." Hina even grew a chuckle. She stood up, again, his hand held tight. "You will sleep in this bed! I will too, okay? No issue!"

She was redder than red, and her hands were turning clammy, as she held his. Hina was obviously flustered horribly bad.

Makoto tried to let her kindness take his judgement instead of that, just like she wanted for it to.

"If that's okay with you.. then alright."

"Yeah, of course it is..!"

"Can we maybe go to sleep.. now..?"

"Oh, yeah..! Of course we can..!" The _Nighttime_ message played an hour or so ago, at this point. They should've been in bed a while ago.. but this talk was so worth it, for her. And Makoto didn't mind at all..

He stretched a little, about to curl up in bed again. Before he could, he felt the weight from his shoulders lift. Physically and metaphorically.

"You'll get way too hot if you keep wearing this.."

"Ah..? Ah.." His jacket, he brushed over the goosebumps on his arms, and looked over to her. "Alright.. thank you.."

"I'll keep you.. warm. Here, lay down, I'll tuck you in okay?"

Makoto did as instructed, laying on the bed, and smiling a little bashfully as he watched her so intently tuck him in with his few sheets and blankets.

This was the cutest of moments, he had to admit. Asahina was so gentle in all her motions, and took good care of him. She was an amazing girl.

"And you're going to sleep in the bed.. too?" He had made sure to leave her space on one half.

Seemingly coyly, she leaned back to turn off the lights in the room, leaving everything to a deep shadow of fading residual light.

She bit her lip to climb under the covers with him as well. He could ferl the shifting weight in the mattress, letting his eyes close as she got comfortable.

The shared bed wasn't too cramped. She was a little far away, making her closer to the edge, but he wasn't sure if it was awkward to welcome her closer.

He shuffled just the smallest bit closer, where the weight distributed evenly. This wasn't so bad, at all. He hasn't slept with another in the bed since he was very little, and had to share the bed temporarily with his little sister. He had to admit, this was so much more comfortable, and quite nice, actually..

The prescence of someone else really did make sleep seem a lot easier to get.. but also.. perhaps it was just her. Perhaps it was just Hina's prescence..

Through his lethargic, fleeting thoughts, and groggy mind, he could just barely manage to pick up a calm, but genuinely grateful voice.

"Thank you so much, for doing this, Makoto. You're a perfect guy, and I'm really thankful for you.."

Makoto smiled, his thoughts trailing off, as he leaned closer into her warmth. Though throat scratchy, and words drifting away, he replied with a voice as kind as he could muster.

"Thank you too, Hina."


End file.
